


You Look Good Enough To Eat

by topetine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, mention of kidfic, perpetuation of the frozen phenomenon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topetine/pseuds/topetine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 3 Dirty!Denny Smut Saturday Starter: "You look good enough to eat."</p>
<p>Benny and Dean sneak off for a quickie at a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good Enough To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3 Dirty!Denny Smut Saturday Starter: "You look good enough to eat." Originally Posted on Tumblr.   
> Benny and Dean sneak off for a quickie at a wedding.

1-                                             “You look good enough to eat.”

 

 

“You look good enough to eat.” Benny drawls low in Dean’s ear, close enough to stir the hairs at the nape of his neck and send shivers through him.

Dean squirms and grins, elbowing his husband and knocking the stockier man into an arrangement of lilies and roses. He laughs as his husband quickly straightens the vase on the little decorative table and it’s really a stupid place for flowers.

Benny flashes his most charming smile to some distant relative of someone or other who stares for a moment before going elsewhere and leaving them to their secluded corner.

“Why are we here again?” Dean asks as Benny shrugs and slips his arm around his waist, nosing at his neck again and kissing behind his ear.

“Coz, we got invited?”

“Do you even know who the bride is?” Dean asks as he squirms away from Benny’s kiss with a smile.

“Second cousin twice removed, I don’t know.” Benny admits and huffs. “What, did we really have anything else to do?”

“We could be at home, with the kids and eating pizza and watching movies.” Dean counters as Benny nods and smiles.

“But, you wouldn’t be all dressed up for pizza and Frozen for the eleven trillionth time.” Benny says, giving him a little wink and letting his hand slip to grab his ass subtly.

“Oh my god. Seriously?” Dean hisses, as he tries to hide his smile, squirming away from the wandering hand.

“What?” Benny asks innocently as Dean elbows him again, but Benny’s ready and doesn’t almost knock over the flowers again. “What do you say we go find somewhere a little quieter?”

Dean presses his lips together tighter to fight the grin but fails miserably. “You’re serious?” He whispers as Benny faces him and shrugs as Dean looks around cautiously.

“Why not? They’re not going to open the bar or start passing around snacks for at least another 20 minutes.”

Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “You’re ridiculous.” Dean tells him, but gets distracted by how Benny’s shrugging pulls his shirt tight across his broad chest and yeah, okay, bad idea is looking better.

He grabs Benny’s hand and sneaks them out through one of the side doors to the reception room of the swanky country club hosting the wedding. They snake through the hallways and Dean finds a door marked STAFF ONLY at the end of a deserted hallway, off another unused reception hall.

Benny locks the door behind them and grins at Dean who’s surveying the room. There’s a heavy, ornate table with gaudy French provincial chairs and an equally gaudy chaise lounge and vanity. It’s obviously the bridal suite, with a full length gilt mirror in the center of the windows with their shades drawn.

Benny presses up against him and wraps his arms around his middle, mouth latching onto the skin above the crisp collar of his white dress shirt.

“God, you look so hot.” He groans in his ear, fumbling with the button holding Dean’s jacket closed as Dean tilts his head back to give him better access, grinding his ass against Benny’s front.

“Not so bad yourself.” He grins and is instantly regretting all these damn layers as Benny tugs at the black knit sweater vest over the dress shirt. He laughs as Benny swears and fights with all the clothing in his way, finally getting the dress shirt untucked from his pants. His palm is hot and huge on Dean’s belly, sliding up to press against his chest as he sucks a mark just below his collar.

“Careful.” Dean gasps when his teeth scrape the bruise, moving away enough to turn and face him, dragging him into a kiss.

It’s slick and rushed and the fact that anyone could try and walk in sends shivers down Dean’s spine. Benny guides him back until the edge of the table presses against the backs of his thighs. Benny’s hand runs through Dean’s hair before he breaks the kiss.

He slowly drops to his knees, grateful for the plush carpeting, and tugs at Dean’s belt. Dean shimmies out of the charcoal grey suit jacket and lays it on the table before tucking up his shirts to keep them clean. Benny lets Dean’s pants fall down his hips, stopped mid-thigh by his bowlegs and carefully hooks his fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Dean grins down at him as Benny runs his finger along the underside of his stiffening cock and slides his thumb across the smooth skin of the head.

“Good enough to eat?” Dean asks, as Benny laughs into his hip before kissing the soft inside of his thigh.

“Yeah, cher.” He rumbles, moving his lips to the head of his cock and giving him another kiss.

Dean’s breath quickens as Benny’s mouth slides around him and sucks gently. Dean grips the lapels of Benny’s suit jacket as Benny begins to bob his head, stroking whatever doesn’t fit in his mouth with his hand. Dean picks up his head and catches sight of them in the mirror; Benny’s suit jacket stretched tight across his shoulders, the thickness of his thighs, his big hands holding Dean’s legs further apart and Dean can’t help but moan.

“Oh fuck.” He breathes out as Benny hums around him in question, starting to pull back.

Dean stops him by resting his hand gently at the nape of his neck. “No, keep going.” He shakes his head and Benny pulls off a bit more and swirls his tongue around the head.

“What?”

“You’ll see.” He laughs and runs his hand through Benny’s hair, ruffling it messily.

Benny laughs and Dean can feel the warmth of his breath against his hips. “Whatever, darlin.” He shakes his head and swallows him back down.

They’ve gotten good at quick and dirty, learning how to make the most of the blissful quiet that is naptime, or the half hour gap between when Dean’s mom drops the twins off and when they get home on Wednesday nights.

Dean grits his teeth to keep quiet as he gets close, gaze flicking between Benny’s mouth stretched around his cock, the doorknob, and the mirror. He chokes out a gasp as he comes, feeling Benny swallow around him.

Dean sags against the table as his legs wobble and Benny sits back on his heels, both of them panting. Dean looks down and watches Benny wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and shrug out of his suit jacket, looking flushed. He loosens his tie and unhooks his belt and tugs down his fly to relieve some of the pressure. Dean runs his hand around his collar and grabs the tail of his tie like a leash and guides him up into a kiss, tasting himself in Benny’s mouth.

“This was such a great idea I had.” Dean says as Benny laughs against his lips and kisses him hard while Dean’s hand slips into Benny’s pants.

Dean nudges him back a step so they can switch places, and settles on his knees. He runs his hand down the length of Benny’s freed cock and pushes back the foreskin before lapping up the slick dripping out of the slit.

“Fuck, cher.” Benny growls as Dean looks up and over his shoulder, catching sight of himself kneeling between Benny’s legs, and Benny looking nearly wrecked.

“Told you.” He grins and takes him down slowly until the head of his cock brushes the back of his throat.

Benny groans when Dean swallows around him and shudders as Dean grabs his hands and places them on the back of his neck.

Benny gently guides him, still letting him set the pace as he bobs his head quickly. It doesn’t take long before Benny’s tugging at his collar in warning and Dean pulls back to catch his breath. He wraps his hand around Benny’s cock and lets Benny thrust into the tight channel of his fist, craning his head and turning enough so he can watch in the mirror.

“Dean.” Benny grunts as he turns back and twists his grip on the upstroke. He ducks his head and cups his tongue around the underside of his cock, letting the head rest inside his mouth to catch the hot pulses.

Dean laps up the salty, sticky mess until Benny gently pushes him back, too sensitive for more.

Dean grins and falls back on his ass, watching Benny recover.

“You’ve got cum on your chin.” Benny comments sweetly, offering him a hand as they both laugh. He wipes it away and kisses him quickly.

“Yeah, well, you look like you just got a really awesome blowjob.” Dean retorts, reaching behind his husband to pluck some tissues from the fancy looking box on the table as Benny tucks himself back into his pants carefully.

“Hm, you look pretty well fucked yourself.” Benny smirks and grabs him by the hips and pulls him closer. “You’re rockin’ the sex hair, sugar.”

Dean laughs and shoves a wad of tissues at him, using his own to dab at the sweat at his temples and under his collar.

They use the mirror for its intended purpose and straighten themselves up, though anyone with half a brain would be able to take one look at their flushed faces and the hickey blossoming just under the line of Dean’s collar and figure out they’d just snuck off for a quickie.

Dean straightens the knot on Benny’s tie before smoothing down his hair, sharing a soft smile.

 

They slip back out into the hall after making sure the room was just like they found it, and make their way back to the reception hall where everyone’s gathered.

Benny snags two flutes of champagne from a passing server and hands one to Dean, holding his up for a toast.

Dean rolls his eyes and clinks their glasses together.

“You wanna get out of here now?” Benny asks as Dean elbows him.

“Excuse me, for that hundred dollar Target gift card I expect to make full use of that open bar and get my cooked to death chicken picatta, thanks.” Dean laughs and he leans down again and whispers in his ear.

“Well, how about we see if Charlie can stay the night and we get a hotel room.” He suggests as Dean mulls it over.

“Depends. She might not be able to handle a full night of it.”

“Sure she can.”

“Babe, last time she memorized the “Let It Go” montage in all 40 some odd languages.”

“And? She and Dorothy said they were thinking about kids. It’s like practice.”

“It’s torture.”

“So, you’re telling me you haven’t memorized Frozen yet?”

“That’s not the point.” Dean protests as Benny laughs and links their hands together. “Fine. We’ll call her after they serve dinner and see if she’s up to it.”

“Good…coz there’s still a whole lot I’d love to do to you.” Benny whispers in Dean’s ear, feeling him shiver.

“Yeah, you’re right, she needs the practice.” Dean relents after running through the scenes in his head.


End file.
